Percy & Nico
by everybodylovespercyjackson
Summary: Percy watches Nico. When he finally "confronts" him about his methods of "coping", Percy begins to help Nico cope with the loss of his boyfriend. As they grow closer, trouble arises. I do not own anything and ALL feedback is greatly appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Percy really did not want to be in the bar. The smell of the alcohol brought back far too many memories of Smelly Gabe and the sad that used to hide behind his mothers smile. But he was not here for him. He was here so that he could take Nico home after he was noticeably drunk instead of having to shadow travel. Percy should have just stopped Nico from drinking at all. He was under age. He had no fake ID, he simply used the mist to his advantage.  
Nico had been coming to this bar ever since Will Solace had disappeared on that quest a year ago. He had gotten even more depressed and hid behind his hoodies. Percy knew that Will would not have wanted this for Nico. Will would have disapproved of this unhealthy habit. Percy spotted Nico across the room in the dark corner. Percy wanted to walk over and help him. He wanted to take Nico out of this wretched place. He didn't want Nico to have anything in common with Smelly Gabe. Percy moved toward the table Nico was at. He stood over the boy, trying to muster an angry scowl instead of a sad frown.

"Nico," Percy began.

Nico did not even look up. He gave no acknowledgment of Percy's presence. He instead slumped over the table and breathed slowly. Percy reached over and took the drink from Nico's hand. He picked Nico up and held him in his arms. Nico's delicate face had the odor of alcohol. Percy walked out of the bar without a care if people gave him weird looks. Nico wrapped his arm around Percy instinctively. Will always used to carry him around when Nico refused to go places. Percy smirked to himself.

"Still not your type, Nico?" Percy chuckled.

When he walked into camp, it was still dark out. The entire camp was asleep. Except for one daughter of Athena. Annabeth had seen Percy follow Nico out of Camp. She peered out of the window watching as Percy carried Nico's sleeping body into the Poseidon Cabin. Annabeth wasn't a jealous girlfriend. She knew Percy. She knew he was probably just helping Nico with the loss of Will. Still, she had to ask him about.

 _Tomorrow_ Annabeth thought.

When Percy got inside the cabin, he put Nico down on his bed. He went to put blankets on the bed Tyson used when he visited. As he placed the blankets on the bed, he heard a whimper come from Nico. Percy walked over to Nico and picked him up.  
"Shh, shh. It's ok Nico. Its just a nightmare" Percy whispered gently. He placed Nico on Tyson's bed and then went to bed himself.

The next day Percy woke up first. He assumed that Nico would not feel too good so he went out to get ambrosia. While he was gone, Nico woke up. He had no idea where he was. The only memory he had was of Percy holding him.  
 _Of course I only remember Percy. It was probably some dream_ Nico thought miserably.  
There was a loud knock on the door. The sound did not make his head ache better. He heard a high-pitched voice. He barely understood the words being said outside. It sounded like an argument between Annabeth and Percy about why she can't go into the cabin. When he finally began understanding a word or two Percy came in with some ambrosia.

"Oh hey you're awake!" Percy greeted.

Nico nodded and did not really say much. When he spotted the ambrosia he wondered if he had gotten into a fight last night at the bar. Percy followed his gaze and his grip on the ambrosia tightened.

"W-what happened last night, Percy" Nico asked.

"Well I followed you-"

"You followed me? You stalked me?" Nico interrupted. Percy could see him blushing a little bit.

"Well, yeah. Nico, I know that you have been drinking a lot. I just don't want you to get hurt." Percy told him.

"Physically hurt, right? Because if you didn't want me emotionally hurt, wouldn't you be out there looking for my boyfriend?" Nico demanded.

At the word boyfriend Percy flinched. Nico went to get up. He fell out of the bed. Percy went to catch him. They collided and their faces hit each other. Outside of the window, Travis and Conner took a picture. They always loved causing trouble and wouldn't mind having some entertaining drama around camp.


	2. Chapter 2

"Gods Nico! How much did you drink last night?" Percy asked as he pushed Nico back up to the bed.

"Not much. I guess I'm just angry about you STALKING me?!" Nico growled "Look, just help me get back to my cabin. Try to do it secretly, I don't want Jason knowing I drink."

Percy shook his head in amusement. Of course he would not want Jason knowing. He didn't want anybody to care for him. Percy would do that for anybody else because he knew they would take care of themselves. However, Nico was not going to do that. Nico would go to his cabin, hide in the dark, and go right back to that bar when he was better.

"Nico, you should stay here until you feel good enough to get out of bed with head-butting me," Percy began.

"Drinking doesn't exactly work that way, Percy. I thought you of all people would know exactly how it does work" Nico hissed.

"No, Nico, I don't know. Neither do you. You may drink a lot, but if you saw what I am seeing now you would stop! Is this what Will would have wanted?" Percy cried.

"I don't know! Maybe when you get out of here and find him, we'll know!" Nico exclaimed wearily, as tears formed in his eyes. "I know he is not dead! I can't summon his ghost so he isn't dead. Get out there and find him!"

Nico began to melt into tears. All the emotions that he had tried to drink away came boiling up. Percy didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether to try to console him or to leave him with his space. So he stood there. They stood there, Nico's sobbing echoing off the walls, for what seemed like an eternity, when Percy finally decided to walk out.

 _I should go explain to Annabeth_ Percy decided.

He had seemed pretty secretive when she came over demanding to go in. He hadn't given any details. The only thing he had said to her was "I'll have to explain later, but this is really a delicate situation." Her face showed hurt. They weren't supposed to keep secrets, even if they were temporary. He walked to the Athena cabin and nocked. When Annabeth answered, she did not look very pleased to see him.

"Um-uh I think I owe you an explanation of why I pushed you away from my cabin, and kept some stuff from you," Percy stuttered. Annabeth scared Percy. It wasn't the fear of being yelled at, or being accused of lying. The fear came from the knowledge of her absorbing what you say and judging whether to forgive you or forget you.

"I believe you do. Start with the part where you followed Nico last night." Annabeth started coolly and smoothly as if she had rehearsed it. Knowing her she probably did.

"Wait. Y-you saw that? I have my reasons for not asking you to come with me-"

"No Percy! I'm not concerned about why I can't come! I want to know what you did. When you came back Nico was unconscious!"

"Woah, Annabeth. What really happened was I followed him to see if he has been sneaking off to drink away the memories of Will. Which he was. I took him back here and I've been watching him. He's like my brother, I can't let get hurt. Especially because he is too young. fifteen is way too young!"

Annabeth fell silent. Her gray eyes studied Percy. Percy fidgeted with Riptide in his pocket. This was the truth. Well, almost. Nico didn't really feel like a brother. Nico seemed to connect with Percy in a slightly different way, but it wasn't quite clear how.

"Fine, I believe you. However, you should really take better care of him if he is like your brother. Perhaps Reyna or Jason could take care of him for you," Annabeth concluded and shut the door without bothering for a kiss from Percy.

Percy let a breath out. It could have gone better, but it also could have gone worse. He walked back to his cabin. When he walked in he saw Jason sitting on the bed giving soup to Nico and fussing over him.

"Jason stop! I promise I am fine!" Nico said as he moved to the opposite side of the bed.

"Nico, you most certainly are not fine. You look awful and you aren't telling me what's wrong. Did Percy hurt you? Is that why you're here?" Jason fussed.

"Actually Jason," Percy interrupted "I believe I was doing a fine job caring for Nico. The door is behind me. I'm sure Piper wouldn't mind you giving her all this attention."

Jason went to speak but Percy had started to walk over. Jason got up and thrust the soup into his hands. As he walked out, he mumbled something about how he was going to make Nico happy again.

"Why are you back? Have you found Will yet?" Nico questioned.

"If you're going to treat me like that I will kick you out and give Jason an excuse to fuss over you again" Percy threatened.

"Fine."

Percy went over and sat down next to Nico. He hesitated but place a wary hand on Nico's shoulder. Nico didn't move away. He sat with his face in the opposite direction of Percy.

"Vuoi uscire con me?" Nico whispered.

Percy had no idea what he said but he memorized it. He would ask Annabeth later. He let Nico's voice fill the space of the silence for as long as he could.


	3. Chapter 3

"Percy, I think Nico was asking you out on a date," Annabeth said with a hint of agitation. "You didn't by any chance say yes, did you?"

"No. I barely understood what he said, why would I say yes or no to it?" Percy assured her.

Annabeth looked away. He could sense the doubt radiating off of her. She never really knew if Percy completely loved her. They had been on a ton of quests together. They were still pretty young, but Annabethfelt that they were supposed to be together. Percy was her soulmate. At least she hoped.

"Percy, you should go and shut him down right now. You don't want to lead him on. It's just cruel," Annabeth stated matter-of-factly.

Percy merely nodded his head. He didn't like how Annabeth didn't seem to want to give him a choice. Of course he loved her and wanted to be with her, he just felt maybe they needed some time to think over what they really wanted.

Before Percy could say anything he regretted he walked away. He was going to find an Apollo kid. Maybe Will had learned Italian and the other kids did too.

He found a random boy. He was young, maybe ten. Percy would rather ask somebody older but he wanted to know right away. He called the boys name.

"Hey! Eddie!"

Eddie turned, surprised that a demigod like Percy Jackson was talking to him.

"Yes?"

"Eddie, by any chance do you know Italian?" Percy asked betweeb breaths after running.

"A little. Why?"

Percy told Eddie about what Nico had said. Eddie translated it quickly, remembering those were the words Will had used to ask Nico out.

"I'm surprised Nico is moving on that fast," Eddie thought out loud "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for him. I just thought Will might be alive still."

Percy thanked the boy and went to see Annabeth. He had gone over it enough times in his head. He needed a break from the stressful life of being a boyfriend. As he approached the Athena cabin he began to feel guilty. Was he just being a bad boyfriend, or was their time as a couple coming to an end? He knocked on the door. When Annabeth opened he he asked to go and talk with her privately.

"So what do you need to talk about?" She asked when they had gotten into the Poseidon cabin. Percy had told Nico to go and relax at the Hades cabin because he had gotten better

"Well, Annabeth, I don't want to hurt you. I think this whole situation is toxic for a relationship. Can we take a tiny break?" Percy asked as bluntly as possible.

Annabeth looked hurt, but slightly understanding. She had her face twisted in her thinking face and her trying not to look hurt. Percy really didn't want to hurt her. He didn't want to take this break either. But he knew that if he was going to take care of Nico he was going to have to put all of his time into it.

"What exactly is the situation?" Annabeth asked with an angry laugh.

"Nico's drinking problem. I need to help him-I owe him," Percy stumbled over his words as he spoke.

"Oh! So its the boy who asked you out. _He_ is the situation!" Annabeth declared.

"No! Well yes, but not that way. Annabeth I love. I'm not doing this so I can date him! I'm trying to help him. If I could I would go look for Will" Percy tried.

Annabeth nodded her head in shame and defeat. She agreed to go on the break as long as they could still hang out like they were dating. And as long as they could keep it a secret. After Percy set off to make sure Nico wasn't drinking.


	4. Chapter 4

When Percy walked into the room, Nico was sitting there looking happier than he ever had. Percy walked over. Nico must have seen the surprise in Percy eyes because he quickly twisted his facial expression into a frown.

"Why are you so happy?" Percy asked teasingly.

"Can't a guy just be happy?" Nico questioned.

Percy shook his head and raised his eyebrows expectantly. Nico wasn't the type of person to just be happy. Percy had a feeling it had to do with Will since that was the main reason for Nico to be upset.

"It's Jason," Nico said.

" _What?!_ You can not be serious right now, Nico! What has Jason done?" Percy panicked.

"Relax, Jackson! Jason, Piper, and Leo are sneaking out of camp in a few days to find Will!" Nico grinned.

Percy almost screamed in rage. Will could not have been alive. He wouldn't be doing this to Nico. But...Nico would know if Will was dead or not. So Percy kept quiet. He put on the best smile he could muster. Nico got up and looked out the window. It was dark out and most people were asleep. He grabbed his jacket and went for the door.

"Where are you going?" Percy asked with concern.

"Its none of your business. Goodnight Jackson," Nico said as he walked out the door.

Percy followed him outside. He didn't bother to sneak because Nico already knew that Percy was probably gonna be there.

"Percy, please leave me alone." Nico begged.

"I don't trust that your not going to drink" Percy explained.

Nico scowled but didn't continue the argument. As they snuck out of camp Annabeth saw them. She felt betrayed. How could Percy do that? Then she remembered they were on a break. He could do whatever he wanted.

 _But he said we would get back together after Nico was fixed!_ Annabeth thought angrily. She would not allow this. She was going to do something about it. She opened the door to run after them. Before she could get out the Stolls stopped her at the doorstep.

"We have something that you should see," they began.

Percy and Nico walked into town. Nico lead them to the closest McDonalds. AT first Percy thought that Nico was going to try to summon Will's ghost again, but when they sat down at a table Percy knew that they were just here to eat. Both of them got a happy meal. Percy gave his toy to Nico. Nico just stared at the toy, not knowing what to do. As they finished and Iris message appeared.

"PERSEUS JACKSON" Annabeth shouted. Her face was drowned in tears.

"Annabeth? What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"YOU AND NICO KISSED?" Annabeth cried.

Percy and Nico exchanged looks of confusion. "I can assure you that we did not."

"Then how do you explain this?" Annabeth showed them a picture. The picture was when they head-butted each other. Percy had to admit that it did look like a kiss.

"Annabeth, I can explain!" Percy exclaimed.

"NO Percy. I don't want to hear it. This time, we _are_ over!" She ended the Iris message.

They sat in silence for a little over an hour. "Look Percy, I'm sorry about that. If I never started drinking, this would not have happened," Nico broke the silence.

"It's ok Nico. Just...let's go to my Mom's apartment. I don't want to walk all the way back to camp."

The next morning Sally Jackson told them to go back. "Percy, you need to clear this up. Or at least make peace with her. It probably hurt her more than you."

When they arrived back at Camp Half-Blood, Annabeth and Rachel were nowhere to be seen. Percy assumed Rachel was comforting Annabeth. He really felt bad, but he knew that they needed a true break, and when Annabeth wouldn't allow it he knew that their relationship would fall apart. He looked over at Nico who was walking beside him. Along with all of the sadness in his eyes, he also saw guilt. Percy knew that he shouldn't feel bad for Nico since his drinking caused this whole issue, but he did anyway.

"Nico can you spend the night in my cabin tonight? I'm feeling a bit sad and lonely. It would be great to just have a friend over." Percy questioned as innocently as possible.

Nico hesitated before he finally answered "Sure. Again, I'm really sorr-"

"Don't Nico. I know how sorry you are and I forgive you. Just make it up to me by cheering me up somehow. Please," Percy interrupted.

They went back to the Poseidon cabin in silence. However, both of them feeling slightly better and relieved of some burden that they hadn't realized had been there before.


	5. Chapter 5

Nico is sitting on the bed patiently waiting when Percy returns from changing into his pajamas. Percy is in a pair of blue shorts and a blue T-shirt. For a second, Nico forgets about Will and feels a twinge of lust for Percy. Then he remembers Will and feels guilty about it. He gets up and goes to change himself. He wears a T-shirt with a skull on it and a pair of black shorts. Almost identical to Percy. When he walks back in Percy is putting fresh blankets on both beds.

"So are we gonna be doing anything besides sleeping tonight?" Nico asked, trying to create a conversation.

"Well, its really late, so if you're tired you can-"

"I'm not tired Jackson. I think what you want to do is talk?" Nico suggested.

Percy nodded. He sat down on his bed. He patted the open space next to him, inviting Nico to take a seat. So Nico did. For a few minutes they sat in silence. Both of them were trying to figure out a way to start a conversation. Nico didn't feel comfortable starting this conversation. Percy felt selfish starting it. Finally Percy's impatience got the best of him.

"You know what I think, Nico" Percy began.

"What Percy?" Nico said.

"I think Annabeth thinking we would actually be an item is ridiculous!" Percy went on. "I mean-what exactly do I have to gain? Half of the camp would hate me and they probably already do..."

Nico stopped listening. He couldn't help but notice that Percy had beautiful green eyes. And attractive, messy black hair. He couldn't help but admire his amazing tan. Or fall in love with the sound of his voice. Or his muscle, leanness, and height. Finally Nico couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up Jackson," Nico stated.

Percy stopped. Percy was surprised that Nico do that to him. Before Percy could complain Nico started talking.

"You know what _I_ think? I think that if Annabeth thinks that, might as well give her what she wants." Nico kissed Percy.

Nico didn't care what raw emotion was hiding behind Percy. He grabbed his shirt and pressed his lips into Percy's what surprised Nico was how Percy grabbed Nico's head and kissed back. How Percy pushed his uninvited tongue into Nico's mouth. How Percy pushed Nico onto the bed underneath him and continued to kiss.

"Nico," Percy breathed. "Nico, this..this.."

"What? Is it wrong? Should we stop, Jackson?"

Percy frowned nd got a savage look in his eyes. He pushed himself up and stripped himself of his shirt. Nico followed suit. Percy began to move down Nico's body and kiss his neck. Soon Percy was laying kisses all over his body. Percy reached down and went to pull Nico's shorts off, but Nico grabbed his hands. He tilted Percy's head up and looked in his eyes. He didn't see love but hatred. He wasn't going to let Percy do this and regret it later.

"Not yet, Percy. Not yet." Nico whispered.

Percy nodded. He lied down onto his side and pulled Nico down. He wrapped his arms around Nico and they fell asleep together. Cuddling.

In the morning, Nico woke up relaxed. Percy's arms were rapped around him, holding him there whether he wanted to be there or not. When he realized where he was he panicked. He thought about what Annabeth would think. Then he remembered.

 _Annabeth and Percy are over._ Nico thought. _At least it was a simple break up and nothing happened like Will and I._

Despite him lying in bed wrapped in Percy's arms, Will still occupied a piece of Nico's heart. His blond hair messed up by ocean water, eyes that devoured him, and a great personality…How could Nico do this to Percy? To Will? To himself?

"Good morning Neeks," Percy slurred groggily.

"Morning Jackson." Nico replied hesitantly.

They got up and got dressed. Nico wore his usual black jeans and an identical shirt to the one he wore last night. Percy wore blue jeans and his Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. Nico walked up to the door. Percy turned him around and layed a soft kiss on his forehead.

"Percy, are we a..thing?" Nico questioned lustfully.

"I really hope so Nico. Can we be?" Percy asked teasingly.

Unsure if it was a joke, Nico nodded. Percy smiled and laced his hands in his. The son of Poseidon opened the door. Each of them prepared for the stares and glares they were about to receive.


	6. Chapter 6

Annabeth watched Percy and Nico walk out of the Poseidon Cabin holding hands.

 _Of course they have to rub in that I was not good enough for Percy._ She thought miserably.

Annabeth loved Percy. She thought that their fight would be water under the bridge by today. She expected him to walk over to her and beg for her forgiveness. Rachel and Piper helped perfect her plan. Her plan to show Percy she wouldn't stand for the Nico bullshit.

But she was wrong. As Percy and Nico walked, Percy scanned the crowd, searching for something. Then he made eye contact with her. He smirked when he saw the disappointment in her eyes. As if to say _This is what you wanted, right?_ This wasn't what she wanted.

Piper was leaving to get Will with Jason and Leo today. If they saw Percy and Nico they wouldn't find Will. If they found Will, maybe Nico would break up with Percy, allowing her to swoop in and comfort him. To have her Seaweed Brain back from this creepy Ghost King.

A smile crept across her face before Percy looked away. She quickly twisted it into a frown. Percy shrugged it off and continued his walk with Nico. She leaves the commotion of people on their way to get breakfast and searches for Jason and Leo. She makes her way to Bunker 9 and finds them packing weapons and ambrosia into an improved Festus.

When Leo had returned with Calypso a month after his "death" everybody was surprised. Some were a little upset that he had not returned sooner. After hearing he had to get his girlfriend Calypso, everybody forgave him and celebrated his arrival. Jason and Piper had returned to their happy selves. As soon as Leo returned he had set to work on improving his dragon. He put compartments in every free spot and added one of his beloved spheres. Calypso turned to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry Annabeth. Believe me, I know how your feeling. Don't worry. You'll move on," Calypso apologized.

Annabeth nodded. She glanced at Piper and Jason. She had formed a plan to get them to stay away from Nico. She knew Leo wouldn't be leaving Bunker 9 until they left for Will.

"What are you two doing awake?" Annabeth scolded Piper and Jason.

Piper looked at Jason "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Annabeth started "that if you two are going to be out tonight you should get some sleep. I don't even want to think about the consequences of being sleep deprived."

Jason and Piper looked at each other. They had a silent agreement that Annabeth was right. They made their way for the door.

"Wait!" Annabeth yelled.

"What?" Jason panicked.

"If you go back to camp, it's going to be harder to get back here unnoticed. Rest here. Calypso, make sure they sleep here today. Same for Leo when he's done with his project."

Calypso nodded and motioned for them to go to their make shift bed and rest. Annabeth said goodbye to them and went back to camp. She smiled to herself. This plan was working way better than her last one.

Percy and Nico had to sit separately for breakfast. Each was eating extremely quickly so that they could get to training. Percy loved to use Riptide and Nico didn't mind Percy giving him a few tips. Nico finished the very little food he had much quicker than Percy did. Nico had never thought much about it, but he realized Percy had a large appetite. Nico observed Percy shovel bite after bite into his mouth, not even pausing for a breath. Percy looked up and caught Nico looking at him. He swallowed his food and smiled at Nico.

Together they put their dishes away and walked to the arena. For a minute Percy looked down and almost saw a paler, younger, him. He felt almost like Luke, sharing his secrets with somebody who could someday be a better sword fighter than him. The thought made him sad, so he put the thought aside and focused on how beautiful Nico was. His messy hair, spooky eyes, and ability to listen. For the remainder of their training, Percy could only think about Nico.

Nico enjoyed the attention that he was getting from Percy. He felt Percy's eyes studying him with a hunger that Nico had never seen before. A hunger he saw in himself when he looked in the reflective side of the bronze jar he was once stuck in. The need for something more. He swore that if he had ever seen that look again he would kill whoever had caused it, but now he had a pleasure in seeing it.

"Percy!" Annabeth yelled from across the arena. She was not dressed for training and didn't have a sword. Nico cursed. He knew that his sweet fantasy would end. He just had hoped it would last a little longer. As if Percy had heard his sadness, Percy merely nodded at Annabeth.

"Percy-" Annabeth waved as if trying to wipe away useless thoughts -"Percy can we talk for a moment, in private?"

Percy didn't bother to open his mouth. He only looked at her and shook his head. Then he grabbed Nico's hand and tried to drag him off. But Nico felt bad. As he looked at Annabeth he saw regret and he had empathy for her. So Percy picked up Nico and carried him off.

"Percy! Put me down!" Nico squirmed.

Percy didn't bother to hear it. He just kept walking as if the was trying to out-walk memories he wish he had never had.

That night the camp would be awakened by a dragon flying over camp shooting fire in the sky and a voice yelling "Team Leo! Super-sized mcshizzle bad boy supreme!"


	7. Chapter 7

Nico had slept over at Percy's again. Percy begged Nico to share the bed with him. As if he was afraid Nico would leave he had wrapped his arms around Nico tightly. Nico felt Percy's steady breath. Percy never went to sleep while Nico was awake.

Nico was used to estimating time. When he finally fell asleep he it was two in the morning. As Nico slept he had dreamt he was going back to the bar. He felt like he shouldn't be there, so he turned around. However, behind him was a black figure moving towards him at a fast pace. Nico felt the hunger for death gravitating around it. Nico moved quicker towards the bar. He would be safe there if it was a mortal. If it wasn't he would have to deal with it somehow.

When he got the bar he went to the bathroom. He was sure whoever had been following him had lost him in the crowd. He stood there facing the door, sensing it getting closer at a delayed pace. He looked over at the stalls. Standing on them were crows. There were ten crows.

 _Ten for a surprise you should be careful not to miss,_ Nico knew the little poem about what a number of crows meant. The door opened and the dark figure walked in. They pulled down their hood. It was Annabeth. She was crying. In her hand was the dagger she had lost in Tartarus.

"Nico!" She wailed like a tortured soul. He didn't respond.

"Percy was supposed to be _mine!"_ She cried. Nico backed away and relaxed his guard in pity.

She took the opportunity. She lunged at him and the blade sunk deeply into his stomach. He didn't wake up quick enough to avoid the pain of his body being impaled. When he did Percy had already been awake and trying to wake him up from his nightmare. What would have happened if Percy had not tried to wake him up?

"What was that dream about? You were tense and had clenched fists." Percy asked with concern.

Nico shook his head. He couldn't tell Percy. But, he could tell him about the crows. What surprise was he supposed to not miss? Percy grabbed Nico's head and pressed their lips together.

"Maybe I was that surprise? Maybe the surprise was..us making out?" Percy suggested hopefully.

Nico looked into Percy's beautiful green eyes. He didn't see hate or revenge. He saw love. Nico nodded. It was still dark out and Nico estimated that it was around 3:30 am.

Percy pushed Nico down and began to kiss his lips. Pushing his uninvited tongue into Nico's. His hands wandering dangerously close to Nico's member. Percy used one hand to hold Nico down so that Nico wouldn't cause a panic between them. He reached down to Nico's pants and unzipped pulled them down as far as possible.

Percy sat up and pulled his shirt off and the son of Hades did the same. Percy pulled off Nico's pants completely and pulled off his own. Only in boxers, the son of Poseidon leaned on top of Nico and kissed down his chest and slowly gravited down close to his boxers. Finally Percy stripped Nico of his final piece of clothing and did the same for himself.

Remembering Nico's age, Percy hesitated "Nico, if you don't want to do this we don't have to."

"Its fine, Jackson. I can deal with it." Nico shook his head.

Percy knew he could, and he also knew that he himself could not handle the guilt of having sex with a fifteen year old boy. Being technically around 90 years old did not mean that Nico was truly ready. So Percy shook his head and laced back down next to Nico.

The hours passed until finally it was 7:00 am. They got dressed. Together they walked to the dining pavilion. Annabeth looked on with envy. How could Percy have moved on so quickly? How could her plan have failed so greatly? Then again, how well did she really know her Seaweed Brain? She learned that he had sides to him even she didn't know about when they were in Tartarus. When Percy looked over they made eye contact. She stood up and began to walk away. She never felt his gaze leave her. She found the Athena table and sat down. She stayed longer and soon almost all the campers were gone. It was just herself, Percy, Nico, and a kid from the Hebe cabin. He walked over to Annabeth. The Athena table was out of earshot from the Hades and Poseidon table, but she could feel Nico and Percy looking at her.

"Hello Annabeth!" He said. She recognized him as Stephen. He was in a bunch of her activities. They got along but she had never gotten to know him better.

"Hi Stephen."

"So I was wondering, now that you're single maybe you would consider me as a potential boyfriend or rebound boy?" Stephen asked with a touch of determination.

"I appreciate the offer, but I don't think I am ready for a relationship yet," Annabeth informed him as politely as possible.

Percy looked at Nico. Nico watched with a growing concern that Stephen had intentions that Annabeth was oblivious to. Stephen sat down next to Annabeth.

"Maybe we could hang out more...As in a date to see if you might like me?" Stephen said without any gentleness.

"Stephen I'm just not ready!" Annabeth laughed awkwardly. She made a move to get up when Stephen put a hand on her thigh.

"Are you sure about that, I mean I thought a daughter of Athena might be smarter than that," he whispered diabolically.

Annabeth went to throw a punch but Stephen grabbed her wrist and slowly began to slide his hand up. Percy was there in seconds. Her grabbed Stephen and pulled him up, forcing him to let go of Annabeth. He turned the son of Hebe around.

"What the hell man? It doesn't look like she is into you, and you totally messed up your chances with her!"

"Relax, Aquaman. No need to be a hero. We were just talking!" Stephen waved his arms like he was trying to clear away evidence.

"Yeah, cause a girl totally tries to punch you when your 'just talking'" Percy yelled at him. Quicker than Annabeth had ever seen, Percy flipped Stephen onto the table and had water rushing to his side. She got up and stood between them.

"Woah, woah, woah! Trust me he deserved being flipped, but not being drowned! Look at me Percy I am fine!" She whispered soothingly.

He looked down and saw his Wise Girl. The one he fell in love with. Not the one who betrayed his trust and accused him of cheating. He stopped controlling the water. His hands fell down. Stephen got up and walked away, cursing under his breath. Percy grabbed her wrist gently and saw hand marks on it. He looked in her eyes.

"Don't hesitate to beat another asshole again. Cause if you do, I _will_ " Percy said and walked away.

"Annabeth?" Nico said a few moments after Percy had left.


	8. Chapter 8

Annabeth turned. She looked at Nico expectantly, as if she had better things to do than talk to Percy's boyfriend; which she probably did. Nico looked at Annabeth with a gentleness he gave only to young, new demigods. Annabeth was shocked that this kindness was being directed at her.

"Annabeth, I am sorry." Nico looked down at his feet. "My drinking was never supposed to affect your relationship for this lon-I mean at all. Just know that I'm sorry, but not about the fact that I am happy."

Annabeth scoffed. "So, your sorry for me, happy with Percy, but forgot about Will? Honestly, Nico, people talk and your relationship with Will is one of the subjects."

"Everybody deserves happiness Annabeth," Nico began.

"So why can't I be happy!" Annabeth cried.

"Because Percy needs to be happy too" Nico finished and walked away feeling very satisfied with himself.

Nico passed the combat arena, aware that Percy was there. Nico didn't want to see Percy get in trouble for fighting with a camper. The son of Hades knew, however, that as a witness Percy would drag him into it. Nico didn't really mind that much, he enjoyed giving his point of view where it was still valued. He continued to walk until he got to the archery fields.

He used to sit here and watch the Apollo kids with Will. Now he sat there with sadness. Knowing that he had forgotten the one person who made him feel like he was a part of camp. Or could get him to go anywhere with a doctor's note. Nico wanted Will back.

"I don't think Will is gonna be there. For multiple reasons," Percy laughed.

Nico jumped. He was unaware that Percy had been walking up behind him. He looked up at Percy. Percy looked nervous, like Nico was going to scold him for defending his ex. However, Nico was proud that Percy fought for somebody who hurt him.

Nico forced a smile. "It was worth a try. Um, what are you doing here? Didn't Stephen go to snitch like he usually does?"

"He knows that if he did I would say what he did to Annabeth," Percy smirked. "This time I'm safe!"

Together they laughed. Percy leaned against Nico, resting his head on top of the son of Hades' head. They watched people shoot arrows for a good thirty minutes. Nico felt a wet glob in his hair and realized that a sleeping Percy was drooling on his head. Nico chuckled. An Apollo kid laughed at him.

She called over "Is it fun being a pillow when with Will you were an actual boyfriend?"

Nico twisted his ring trying to ignore the kid. He was only around thirteen. Percy stirred in his sleep, as if Nico's energy was spreading. He pushed Percy to the ground gently so he wouldn't give him nightmares.

"Oh, not gonna do anything?" The kid shouted again.

Finally Nico had enough. He stood up and raised his hand the tempature dropped ten degrees. The kid backed up and laughed. The ground began to rumble.

"Nico! Take it easy. Mya didn't mean it." Austin said soothingly and began to walk over slowly.

"No! I've had enough of you people talking shit about me! Yes I moved on! Will left me here for a year, and I've had it with you all treating me like its my fault Will isn't here. So shut the fuck up," Nico yelled enraged.

Austin backed up guarding Mya. Percy began to wake up. Cracks appeared in the ground. Slowly spreading and branching out to every person in the archery fields. Percy stood up and hugged Nico. This took Nico by surprise.

"Stop." Percy put no emotion into the word. Nico broke free and stalked off toward the ocean. The cracks didn't go away but the stench from the underworld did.

"Look what you did!" Percy shamed them. "Next time, think of him as a victim. He lost the first person to make him happy!"

Percy ran off to get Nico. He was sitting on a dock close to the edge. His shoes were off so he could dip his feet in. Percy took his off too and sat down next to him.

"Please, go away," Nico spat.

"No." Percy put his hand on his shoulder.

Nico tried to move away, but Percy's grip only hardened. Nico managed to stand up but Percy did too. Percy began to push Nico toward the end of the doc.

"Percy! Percy, stop! I don't want to swim!" Nico cried.

"Don't worry we're not" Percy whispered in his effort to push Nico. He finally managed to and before their heads went under water Nico called out "Help!"


	9. Chapter 9

Nico shut his eyes and held his breath. After a few seconds he opened his eyes. Percy was holding him while they sat inside of a bubble that was floating through the water gracefully.

"What the hell Percy?" Nico peeled himself away and tried to move across the bubble.

Percy only chuckled. He made the bubble bigger and moved away from Nico himself. Nico scowled at Percy.

 _What is he doing?_ Nico thought angrily. As if the fish could sense his anger and aroma of death. They immediately swam away.

"Nico, you need to calm down. I thought that if I gave u a little space of your own with guaranteed privacy you could feel better," Percy explained.

"I really don't want to drown! Stop the bubble from going down!" Nico put his arms across his stomach, as if to cut off conversation.

Percy obliged. The bubble sat still in the water. Above they could here voices of campers looking to see what the commotion was about. Their faint silhouettes stood along the surface. Some were on boats trying to see if somebody had drowned. Some silhouettes conflated.

"What's the point of this?" Nico had resigned to the fact he was trapped under water.

"I just don't want you to run off like you always do," Percy whispered in a woebegone manner.

"I can still shadow travel," Nico pointed out.

Percy laughed a little. He knew that Nico would never risk falling in the water. Nico never enjoyed swimming. Percy was sure Nico was well aware of the shadows he could move to underwater. Nico shook his head in despair. The son of Hades turned his back and curled up. They sat like for fifteen minutes before the sense of anger and death started to fade and fish started to return. After a little while longer a tiny purr-like snore came from Nico. Percy let the bubble float up and he carried Nico back to his cabin. As he lied Nico back into his bed the son of Hades woke up. He grabbed on to Percy.

"The only reason I didn't kill you, is because I love you," Nico said bluntly.

"I know, Nico. I love you too," Percy replied.

Percy walked back to his cabin. The camp was already asleep. Percy couldn't sleep. So he just lied awake in his bed staring at the ceiling. There was a knock on the door. It was Annabeth. He really did not want to open the door. However, it was an unusually cold night and Annabeth looked worried. So he opened it. For a moment she just stood there.

"I've gotten an Iris message!" She exclaimed.

He let her in and they sat down on the floor. Annabeth didn't feel comfortable sitting on the beds anymore. When they were finally comfortable Annabeth began her story.

"It just happened in the bathroom," She started. "It was Piper-thank the gods-and she said they found Will. They're going to be back tomorrow. The thing is, Nico is going to be really angry at Will. You need to keep him under control."

"Wait, why will Nico be so upset?" Percy questioned.

"Because Will's story isn't full of horror and he could have come back, but he didn't. It's complicated, just promise me you will keep him under control," Annabeth pleaded.

Percy nodded. He would do his best. For his friend and his his boyfriend. He walked Annabeth home. She insisted he didn't need an escort, but Percy is a gentleman and he couldn't stand the thought of her walking home alone.

He walked over to Nico's cabin and knocked on the door. Nico opened it. He didn't look disappointed to see Percy, but he didn't look quite happy either. They walked over to the only bed and sat down.

"Nico, Jason found Will." Percy sighed.

"Oh." Was all Nico managed to say.

"I don't know how this will affect our relationship, but they said you're gonna be angry at Will. I'll be there for you, promise that you'll let me be there for you," Percy demanded.

Nico leaned over. He opened his mouth as if to say something, but instead he pressed his lips onto Percy's and Percy kissed back.

Percy pushes Nico down onto the bed. Nico gave in, knowing Percy won't hurt him. But the son of Poseidon isn't so sure. The heat in the room builds and finally kissing just isn't enough for Percy anymore. Percy moved down towards Nico's member and slid his pants down a little. Nico looked down at Percy "What exactly are you waiting for, Jackson?"

"For you to say you're ready." Percy whispered.

"I'm ready."


	10. Chapter 10

Percy woke up to darkness. He didn't recognize his surroundings, only that Nico was lying next to him. Percy quietly got up and looked out the window. The sun was beginning to rise. Then it hit him. All of what had happened the night before. Percy had to sit down. He put his head in his hands.

"Oh gods, what have I done?" Percy sighed.

He couldn't believe what he had done to Nico. Nico was still young. He just refused to believe that last night they had confirmed their physical relationship. Percy looked over at Nico. Nico looked so peaceful and calm when he was asleep. The son of Hades woke up. His eyes fluttered open and looked at Percy. He frowned.

"Why do you look so disturbed, Percy," Nico wondered.

"Did I hurt you at all? I'm so sorry Nico," Percy rambled quickly.

Nico only laughed gently. He sat up. The cabin was still too dark to see into each others eyes. Still Nico managed to look directly into Percy's. "Percy Jackson. If you hurt me, it was because I was enjoying the pain. I like the fierce look you always get in your eyes anyway."

Percy smiled. They got dressed and went outside just in time to see the bronze dragon fly over the woods to camp. Annabeth ran over to greet them. She turned around and gave Percy a look as if to say _Remember, you promised!_ Nico laced his fingers in between Percy's. Together they walked over to the four returning campers. Jason, Piper, and Leo got off the dragon. Piper hugged Annabeth and Leo ran to find Calypso. Jason looked over at Percy and Nico holding hands. His eyes widened in realization. Behind him Will got off. His hair was longer and he looked a bit skinny, but otherwise he looked like he had taken a vacation.

The grass around Nico's feet turned brown and the nearby flowers wilted. Percy squeezed Nico's hand. Nico looked up at Percy. Percy smiled and moved a hair out of Nico's face. They walked over. Will frowned when he saw them together. Nico let go of Percy's hand and walked over to Will. They looked into each other's eyes.

Annabeth resisted a smile as she began to walk slowly towards Percy, knowing her plan was almost completed. But to her surprise, Nico punched Will in the jaw. He stumbled backwards gripping his chin and spit out a bit of blood. Percy ran over and stood between them. He placed a hand on Nico's shoulder.

"I probably deserved that," Will laughed.

Nico grimaced. "You don't look like you needed to be saved."

"To be completely honest I really didn't-" Will started.

"Ahem," Piper interrupted.

"Well maybe a bit of help was needed, but truly I didn't need help" Will said.

Percy felt Nico tense up to throw another punch. He wrapped himself around Nico. The son of Hades struggled. Percy summoned water. He used it to wash them away from Will. When he stopped he wasn't quite sure where they had ended up.

"I'm sorry, Percy," Nico apologized.

"Don't be. Its just that I really don't think a dead Solace is the best thing right now," Percy grinned.

Nico nodded. They walked toward the sun. The sun was still trying to rise, and east was away from the woods, so they moved. As they got closer they saw Jason's figure heading towards them.

"You two are a _thing_ now?" He questioned with a bit of jealousy.

"Does it bother you?" Nico wanted to know.

"Well, I mean," Jason laughed. "I went and rescued Will for you. I would've thought you would wait for him!"

Percy shook his head. "Jason, I fell for Nico. _This_ is all on me. If you're angry direct it at me."

Jason nodded. But he didn't walk away. Instead he walked over to Nico.

"Will is gonna tell his story tonight. He wants to catch up with you, even if it's just as a friend," Jason informed.

They followed Jason back to camp. Will was in his cabin with his siblings. Jason went his own way to spend time with Piper. Annabeth walked out of the big house. Reyna, Hazel, and Frank were gonna visit to welcome Will back.

"So, are you open to hearing about Will's side of the story?" Percy wondered.

"I'm not sure. I don't want to be around him. He doesnt feel like him anymore, something has changed and I don't think the change is willing to go away," Nico said.

"What do you mean? Is he, like, dead now or something?" Percy joked.

"It's not funny!" Nico argued frustrated.

"You're right. But if you feel something is wrong, keep an eye on him. It's a good idea to spend time with him," Percy strategized out loud.

The day passed with a sense of relief in the air. Finally, it was time for Will to begin his story. Everybody gathered around Hestia's hearth.

"So you all wanna hear my story? Very well. It's kinda long though, and I don't want to be lonely." Will smiled. "Nico can you come sit with me so I don't get nervous?"

All eyes turned toward Nico. The eyes full of expectancy. _It's the least you can do!_ They seemed to say. Nico didn't want to. He felt uncomfortable around this new Will this walking clone of Will that was missing _Will_.

"Of course he would!" Percy answered for him.

Percy gave a Nico a look and Nico got the message. _Keep an eye on him_. So Nico walked up and sat next to Will. He threw an arm around Nico and began his story.


	11. Chapter 11

**_One Year Ago_**

Will waved good bye to his fellow campers. Nico walked him, Kayla, and Austin to the edge of the camp. Will kissed Nico goodbye.

"I'll be back," Will promised.

"I'll be waiting," Nico confirmed.

Will followed Kayla and Austin out towards the road. They hiked up the road until noon. They decided to buy lunch. He looked at somebody's phone and saw it was a Wednesday. It was August 9th.

"We should go by bus to go to the airport," Austin said.

"Woah, woah, woah. Why should we go by plane?" Kayla complained.

"Because it's the only way to get to Circie's island safely," Will clarified.

They were on a quest to stop Circie from cursing the camp. She had been sending curses of all sorts. She had also somehow convinced a few monsters to attack them. Ever since she had recovered from the loose pirates she held Percy and Annabeth responsible and aimed to destroy their home, too.

Before they left, Piper trained them against charmspeak. They weren't that good, but to help ensure they had a chance Will got extra lessons every day. Piper said he would do fine as long as he didn't go against it for too long.

"Fine. But are we sure Zeus will be ok with it? We are Apollo's kids and they aren't on the best terms.." Kayla continued to complain.

"Fine we can do a sacrifice to him and pray a little but we have to be quick," Will said.

"Wait," Kayla panicked.

"What is it?" Austin yelled, scaring a lot of people nearby eating food.

"What plane would go to Circie's island?" Kayla realized. "We need a boat!"

Austin and Will groaned. They knew she was right. They would have to use the mist on an entire crew and make it through the sea of monsters. They finished their meal and stood up.

They walked to a nearby library. They knew it was risky, but they would have to use a computer. The computer had nothing that helped them find the actual island, but they did figure out where to start. They would go down to the nearest port, sneak onto the boat, and make their way to the island.

This quest wasn't clear. In fact, it wasn't even a quest. It was merely their first act to defend their camp. They didn't even get a prophecy.

Austin memorized their path and they left quickly. Since none of them ever left camp, they didn't know the names of the towns or stores. So they referred to everything as with directions such as East and West. Will saw a college or two as they walked. He wondered if any of them had medical school. The three of them walked east for the rest of the afternoon, getting lost a few times.

As they made their last turn three monsters crossed their paths. As Will looked up his heart dropped. They were seven-foot tall cyclopses. Kayla pulled out a sword. Will and Austin followed suit. The cyclopses snarled.

"She said you would arrive soon," the shortest said. The one next to him hit him in the head.

"Shut up, Ed! You want them to learn too much?" He scolded.

Ed moved at the demigods, trying to make up for his talking. Kayla took a step forward with a sudden aggression. The silent cyclops moved forward slowly, taking his time to finish Kayla after Ed had done his best. Before that could happen, Will shot an arrow. It zoomed past Kayla's head and hit Ed in the shoulder. Ed staggered back and fell right into Austin's sword. He burst into dust.

Kayla turned to thank Will. As she turned she caught sight of the silent cyclops. It quickened in pace, but Kayla had already raised he sword and was ready to fight. She sliced her sword, distracting him from Austin who chopped and decapitated him.

As that happened, Will shot arrows at the final monster. Each time hitting him, however not fatal enough to stop him. The cyclops moved closer. When the monster was too close, Will raised his sword. The weakened creature could not stop the sword he sliced him in half.

"Oh crap!" Kayla shouted.

"What," Austin asked.

"Ed said that Circie knew we would be here! We should have used Ed for more information," she broke down into curses and fits of kicking.

"Oh man, she is right," Will moaned in irritation.

When Kayla had calmed down, they continued their walk to the port. They found the boat and snuck on. When they were far from land they came out of hiding. They split up and used the mist on the whole crew.

The crew fit into as few life boats as possible and went back to shore. They had no story, but no memory. Then Austin went to the front and they were off to the wonderful island.


	12. Chapter 12

They finally reached the sea of monsters. Kayla and Will hid below deck while Austin safely maneuvered them through. They came back up to Austin.

"What now?" Will asked.

"We go give Circie a thrilling hello," Austin breathed.

They continued on for not long until they finally arrived at the island. They quickly hid in their original hiding spot. They sat under the floor board of the deck. It was incredibly predictable, but also their only chance at _maybe_ not getting caught.

They heard two girls talking as they moved around. A light convincing voice beckoned them to reveal themselves.

" _Come on out! We're happy to welcome you!"_

The second girl walked slowly over them as if she was listening. The charm speak washed over Austin. Kayla and Will held him back, trying to keep from making too much noise.

"Seems empty, you think Circie is wrong?" The slow one asked.

"Shut up Lyddia! Don't disrespect her! They won't be leaving anyway, as far as we're concerned they are already ours," the charm speaker snarled.

The girls stalked off and went into the building. They went up and got off the boat. They crawled inside and hid behind the many plants that lined the walls.

 _Circie must want some nature vibe in her new home._ Will assumed.

Kayla knocked over a vase. The crash was too loud to go unnoticed. The same two girls came out.

"What do you think, Ziva" Lyddia giggled. "Should we attack or get them to come out peacefully?"

"I think..Circie said she wants them _alive_. We have to be peaceful," Ziva groaned.

" _Come on out friends! No use hiding away from us! We just want to stop you from saving your camp,"_ Ziva cooed.

Before they could stop him Austin walked out. Kayla went to grab him. Will wrapped his arm around her arms and waist and covered her mouth.

They stood there and watched in horror as Lyddia summoned a plant toward her and twisted it so they could tie Austin with it. They lead him off to what they could only assume was Circie.

Will let go of Kayla and Kayla lead the way to the door. They peeked through the doorway and snuck to the next set of plants they could hide behind. They picked up a brochure on their way to the next door. They found a map. Fortunately, it included Circie's _office._

They hurried down hallways, through doors, and up stairs until they finally reached a door that read _Circie's Office_. They walked inside. Circie sat in her chair. She looked up with an angry expression and opened her mouth as if to yell but quickly twisted it into a pleased expression.

"Welcome children of Apollo," she greeted. "As you must know, I've been expecting you."

She flicked her finger and a tiny cage floated over from the corner of the room. A single ginea pig sat in it. Will remembered Percy's story of how he was turned into a ginea pig.

"Austin!" Kayla cried.

"It is indeed your friend Austin," Circie pitied.

Will saw her eyes twinkle. He wrapped his arm around Kayla's and prepared for the strong wave of charmspeak to wash over them.

" _Kayla, my dear, I sense so much potential in you,"_ she said with grace. " _Join me as a sorceress! I can make you great! Better than that disgrace, Calypso!"_

Kayla struggled to get over to Circie. Her cries for Will to let her be what she wants echoed through the chamber. Will did not let go. He stood strong.

"My," Circie marveled. "Aren't you strong. You needn't worry about your friends. As soon as I have them I will send them off again to find their way home, or..well die!"

"You lie," Will accused.

"Truly I don't," Circie replied. "However, I did fail to mention I will make them attack the camp and forget about you. You seem strong enough for my mission. Although I was hoping for the daughter of Aphrodite."

"Piper?" Will asked.

"Stop asking questions. Just hand me the girl and she will be safe, I won't have to kill her!" Circie demanded.

"What about Austin? He's still a ginea pig," Will pointed out.

"Don't worry, they'll be human and on their merry way away soon enough," Circie almost sang. "Just trust me."

Will hesitated. He really had no choice. He just had to have faith his friends would be ok. They weren't being any help to him anyway. He let go and Kayla ran over to Circie. Circie took Kayla's hand. And led her to a door. She opened it to reveal a windowless, lobby-like room. Kayla walked in and Circie locked the door behind her.

"Now that we have handled _their_ situation, I think yours will be a little, unfair to you I suppose," Circie cackled diabolically.

She snapped her fingers and Ziva and Lyddia rushes in. "Take him to his room. If he puts up a fight you can kill him. Maybe that will encourage a stronger charmspeak really to fight me," she ordered.

Ziva and Lyddia closed in. Will drew his bow and shot one at Lyddia. She deflected hit easily. He knew he would have to do more to defend himself. He took out his sword. Ziva summoned a vine and used it to disarm him. They closed in faster.

" _Surrender, demigod, and we will let you live,"_ Ziva shouted.

Will didn't need charmspeak to convince him to do that. He knew he would have a better chance at fighting later if he somehow survived the next week. He threw his hands up in surrender. A vine twisted itself around his arms and he was lead out.

Circie opened the door to the closet. She looked at Kayla.

"We must arm you with only the best weapons to lead an army of monsters," Circie said.

She used charmspeak to convince Kayla to attack Camp Half-Blood. She gave her a bow and a good amount of arrows.

 _"Try to destroy Hestia's heart_ h," Circie explained. " _Forget Will. You will never return to my island again!"_

She returned Austin to his human state and used charmspeak on him with the same objectives. The left and never came back for Will.

Ziva took the lead and Lyddia put the sharp point of her sword against Will's back. They lead him to the opposite side of the building and lead him to yet another windowless room. The only difference was that this was a bedroom with a bathroom attached.

They threw him in not bothering to undo his binds and locked and locked the door. Will sat down. His hands were behind his back so there was not much he could do. I scouted the room for any sharp objects. He found one. It was a a pen. He managed to slice through the thick vine. The door opened and Circie walked in.

Will put the pen up to his eye. "I'll do it! Just let me out of this room!" He demanded.

"Oh my," Circie chuckled. "Go ahead you're not important. I was gonna let you out in a minute anyway."

Will lowered the pen. Circie smiled and put her hand out. Will placed the pen in her hand. Circie grabbed his arm with her other hand. She grinned. Will felt himself go into a daze. He could barely hear Circie, but he listened.

"This eidolon is taking control of your body as slowly as possible," Circie explained. "When it finally has you, your going to wait here to be rescued. Allowing my monsters or your absence to weaken them. Once you've been rescued, you yourself will destroy the camp. You also will take somebody Percy loves, which shouldn't be too hard. I loved my home. So destroy his _and_ take something he loves!"

That was last memory Will had before he slipped into a coma. The eidolon had full control.


	13. Chapter 13

**One Week Ago**

Will walked like a ghost to the cafeteria. His eyes glazed over, like usual. The eidolon controlled his every movement for the past year. Will had no memories and was missing a year of highschool. Circie felt bad about that,so she filled his head with the useless knowledge he would've gotten and made fake records of him arriving at school. He got the usual food he always got and sat in the seat next to Circie like usual.

"Hello, Will," she greeted.

"Mistress," Will said.

"The demigods are coming today. You should be able to resist Piper, but be careful. And remember, get Nico to love you or he dies," Circie reminded him.

Will frowned as if the real Will was still there. No matter what, the real Will, conscious or unconscious, would resist killing Nico.

Later that day Piper, Leo, and Jason arrived. Will pretended to not want to leave and gave in to Piper's charmspeak telling him to leave.

 **Present**

Will finished his story, leaving out the part with the eidolon and what he was sent to do. People marveled at him and Piper.

"Piper," Nico said.

"Yes?" Piper replied.

"Thank you," Nico managed to spit out.

Piper smiled and Jason squeezed her shoulder. Kayla and Austin ran up and apologized hysterically. Will laughed and told them it was fine. The campers broke into conversation. Will looked around. He didn't see Percy anywhere. He had to do his best to make Nico fall in love with him again. No matter how terrible it sounded, it was the only way to resist the eidolon, the only way he could distract it long enough for Piper to realize he needed help. For Nico so be _sure_ something was off. He pulled Nico out of the crowd.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"You looked uncomfortable," Will lied. Truthfully, Nico looked more uncomfortable alone with him. That stung.

"I guess," Nico agreed.

Will grabbed his hand and lead him to Thalia's tree. They sat down. Will studied Nico as he looked at all the stars and constellations.

"Will," Nico began.

"Yes?" Will said.

"You seem different.." Nico pointed out.

Will could feel himself losing control. The eidolon preventing his cries for help. He tried to be quick but the eidolon had skill and experience. Will had neither.

"Nico, I am..." Will began.

"Really?" Nico asked as Will grabbed him harshly by the wrist. Nico saw Will's eyes glaze over.

"I am definitely different. Circie used charmspeak on me. I can't be the same," Will slowly explained.

"Will, I don't believe you," Nico shouted.

Will harshly grasped Nico's wrist. "It would be a smart idea to do so."

Nico pulled his wrist, but Will didn't budge. In one movement, Will picked up Nico and started to walk off. "PERCY!" Nico shouted louder each time. Finally in the distance they saw Percy and Jason running.

"Will, let go," Percy said.

Will tried to fight his arm. The others seemed to notice. There wasn't much anybody could do. Will grabbed his sword and turned to Nico, still stuck in Will's grip.

"I-I'm sorry, Neeks," was all Will could do to stall the murder he was about to commit.

Nico looked over at Percy and gave him a look. Percy slowly figured it out. Before Will struck, Nico shadow traveled into the lake. Percy ran as quick as possible and got there just in time to stop Will from causing them both to drown.

Percy formed a bubble around them all. The sword had fell to the bottom of the lake. Will was not there. They saw him swimming up. Percy paid no mind and turned to care for Nico.

"Nico, what did he tell you?" Percy asked.

Nico coughed. "Lies."

"I'm sorry I didn't think he would try to kill you," Percy apologized hysterically.

Nico leaned over and layed his head down on Percy's lap. Percy cradled his head for a moment or two. They decider to go get Will. They assumed Jason had gotten him already. When they got up Jason was gone and Will was surrounded by everybody. He winked at Nico. Percy stood protectively in front of Nico.


	14. Chapter 14

That night Percy had made Nico spend the night with him. Percy didn't like the idea of a different Will messing with Nico. So Percy made Nico sleep with him in the same bed too.

Nico didn't know what to feel about the relationship he shared with Percy. He felt it was rushed, but timed _perfectly._ But it was complicated. As Percy kissed his cheek the next morning, Nico felt safe. As if no _possessed_ Will's could take him away from the life he had grown to actually love.

"Morning," Percy said.

"Yep." Was all Nico felt like saying. They got up and went to breakfast. Will was already there. He had been listening to his siblings all morning. Trying to keep control. Percy tried to hold on to Nico, but he had already approached Will.

"Do you know where Jason is?" Nico asked bluntly, straight to the point.

"Why would I know? I just got here," Will laughed.

Nico shook his head and walked off. He knew that Will was trying to get Nico alone. Nico laced his fingers in Percy's. Percy grinned at this. Nico led them to the sword arena.

"...I thought that you didn't like to train here?" Percy hesitated.

Nico chuckled. "I don't. But I need something to take my mind off Will. Plus, you probably need a break too."

That was true. Percy had been fretting over Nico far too much lately. Even before Will showed up. He had a tendency to care about things too much.

They trained for the rest of the morning. Percy gave Nico tips and Nico tried to seem enthusiastic so Percy wouldn't keep training. When it was time for lunch, they were there first.

Nico sat alone at his table. He watched Percy eat. Percy took his time. Nico found it adorable. Will slowly walked over to Nico.

"Chiron said I can sit with you today," Will said.

After a few moments of Will standing Nico finally spoke. "So are you gonna sit, then?"

"I would like to be invited," Will smiled.

Nico gestured to the spot. Will sat down. He was happy to be sitting with Nico. It brought back memories. He couldn't really remember things when he was possessed, but he had a faint awareness of what had happened. So he knew he could talk to Nico now without losing control.

"Earlier you asked me what happened to Jason," Will began. "If you would still like to know I can tell you a little."

"Ok then, go ahead," Nico invited. Will looked around nervously.

"Can we talk in your cabin?" Will whispered. People _were_ staring at them. It was common knowledge about Nico's relationship status, and the situation between him and Will didn't help.

"Fine, but Percy can be there," Nico suggested.

"Absolutely not! I'm not talking to you with your attack dog sitting across from me!" Will argued.

"Fine. But I'm bringing a weapon," Nico finally decided to trust Will.

They finished eating and then went to the Hades cabin to talk. Nico told Percy to wait by the water. That way if something happened all Nico had to do was shadow travel to Percy. They sat down in two different chairs across from each other by a table. Will wrapped a blanket around himself because he was cold.

"So, where is Jason?" Nico demanded.

"I, uh, sent him away," Will stuttered.

Will could feel himself begin to lose control extremely slowly. Nico saw this in his eyes, too. A mix of fear and anger went over him. Will was going to disappear before Nico figured out where Jason was. He could not let that happen. Nico grabbed Will's arm.

"Tell me where he is," Nico commanded firmly.

"I, uh, sh-shipped h-h-him off, uh, to Circ-" Will began to struggle with his words. His eyes glazed over. Before Nico could grab his sword Will threw a punch. Nico blocked it and kicked Will in the arm that he was holding. Before Nico could regain his balance, Will punched again and knocked Nico out cold. Will wrapped the blanket around Nico. He snuck him over to Zeus' cabin. Without Jason here, nobody would bother to go in here. He had already sent Leo and Piper after him.

He tied Nico to the statue in the middle of the room. He quickly blindfolded him so that when he did wake up, he wouldn't know where he was and wouldn't be able to shadow travel away. Will regained control. He moved a piece of hair behind Nico's ear. He knew Nico had gone easy on him.

 _Why did you do that, Nico! Now your stuck here!_ Will stared at Nico for a while. He wouldn't be able to untie him. He knew if he tried he would lose control again. He didn't want to risk hurting him. Nico stirred.


	15. Chapter 15

"Who's there!" Nico yelled with such anger that Will backed up. Unfortunately, he tripped over Nico's sword.

"I hear you!"

"It's me Neeks," Will surrendered.

He saw Nico pause. Nico tensed a bit. He prepared to shadow travel. Unable to see where he was he didn't know how big his jump would be. He knew where he wanted to go though. Camp Half-blood.

"Neeks?" Will stepped forward and put his hand on Nico's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Nico spat and tried to shift away.

"Nico you don't understand, I need your help," Will said. The eidolon didn't take over as if it could sense that Percy had already lost Nico.

"From _me_. You needed _my_ help so you kidnapped me?" Nico hissed.

Will explained the situation he had with Circie. Nico frowned and remained silent. The tension in the room increased to an unbearable level. Will cautiously placed his hand on Nico's shoulder. This time Nico didn't move away. Nico merely turned his head in the opposite direction, thinking up the words he was about to say.

"But what about Jason," Nico finally said.

"What do you mean?" Will panicked. He had black outs where he did things under the eidolons control. If he had done anything to Jason, Jason probably wouldn't be back for a while.

"What did you do to him," Nico demanded.

"Nico I-I can't tell you," Will lied. "I have to go."

"Don't leave me here! Will come back right now! _Please don't leave me!_ " Nico screamed as Will left the cabin and went outside. He walked to the dining pavilion. Percy approached him.

"Hey man, where is my boyfriend?" Percy asked in a threatening manner.

"Ask me again later," Will shrugged off Percy and went to go find Piper. He knew that he had to send her away. If he didn't, the eidolon would. He hated losing control, so he went to do it himself. He spotted Piper sitting on the ground as Leo sat behind her braiding her hair.

"Hey, Piper!" He called.

Leo looked up before Piper could and smiled. He quickly tied the braid so his hard work wouldn't go to waste. Piper sat up and patted the spot between her and Leo.

"Whats up?" Piper asked kindly. Will almost held back, he didn't want to mess with somebody so kind.

"Have you seen Jason?" Will faked concern.

"Now that you mention it, not since we came back yesterday. You don't think-" Piper panicked.

"Circie wouldn't have," Leo said almost to himself.

"Maybe we should pay Circie a visit just to make sure," Piper said diabolically.

It wasn't like they were gonna get punished for going to attack Circie. It would just be deemed as retaliation. Piper would be ok. Circie would help her arrive and then turn her into a sorceress. Piper would have Jason, too. He just had to save Leo and keep him here.

"But Calypso and I—I promised her I'd stay with her this weekend," Leo apologized.

"It's ok, I'll go with Kayla then," Piper suggested.

They all nodded. Kayla would be safe too. Will had done his job. He wished Piper good luck and walked away. The day went by fairly quickly. He ought to visit Nico. Will waited for everybody to go to sleep. Then he snuck into the cabin the was Nico's prison.

"Nico you awake?" Will asked softly.

When there was no reply Will walked over and took the blind fold off, forgetting why it was on. He jumped when he saw Nico's eyes were open. Nico glanced as quick as he could around the room before Will could cover his eyes. They struggled a few minutes until Nico surrendered his sight.

"I'm sorry Neeks, you know I can't help it," Will held back tears as he knew he was hurting the one he loved most.

"Let me see. I promise I won't go. Just let me see," Nico begged. This broke Will's heart. He removed his hand and began to cry. Nico sat there staring at Will. Will saw one tear escape Nico's eye.


	16. Chapter 16

" _Oh Nico_! I'm so sorry," Will collapsed. His head landing on Nico's lap. Nico knew this would be all the strength he had, but he shadow traveled his arm through the rope and cradled Will's head.

Will calmed down and sat up. He finally processed that Nico's arm was out. Will grabbed it out of fear of what the eidolon would do. Will's breath quickened. He felt an odd sensation. Nico wrapped his hand around Will's arm and pulled him foward. Their lips crashed against each other in a beautiful kiss.

"Nico...Nico I love you," Will confessed when their kiss ended.

"I love you too," Nico said. For once in over a year he had told Will and meant it.

Will felt a tingling sensation. He knew he had completed only half of his job. He knew the eidolon would leave and only linger around him now, but when nothing happened Will began to panick.

"Why isn't anything happening? Nico what happened, what did you do?" Will shouted.

Nico retreated as far as he could against the wall. He may have had one arm out, but the knot was at the opposite side of the wall. He was stuck there.

"Ok..I'm calm," Will breathed.

"Will, this means that Percy doesn't _love_ me...as much as it hurts," Nico realized. Nico's heart broke as the words slipped from his mouth. Nico knew that Percy's heart would always belong to Annabeth. As much as he wanted to help Will, Annabeth would never fall for Will. He began to feel as if his life was truly at stake. As well as Annabeth's. He would keep his mouth shut. He would try to save Annabeth.

"Well then who _does_ he love?" Will interrogated. The darkness seemed to increase around Will, hiding his location in the room.

"How should I know? As far as I'm concerned he should love _me_ ," Nico lied.

"So are you saying you don't love me?" Will whispered. Nico jumped at Will's sudden presence beside him.

"Well, I never really thought I would fall victim to the Stockholm Syndrome," Nico confessed.

Will laughed. It was genuine, but turned into an evil laugh that made Nico's skin crawl. "Nico, what do I need to do to make you love me? Because if you don't help me you will die before or after I destroy this camp."

"Is that a threat?" Nico asked with renewed strength from the anger boiling up inside him.

"Not at all, my love. It's merely a fact," Will felt the eidolon start to take control. Will fought back. For the first time, Will won the battle. Will rejoiced internally. However, he had more important matters at hand. He slowly and silently went toward Nico.

Nico knew this might end the fight, but if he didn't try he would never stand a chance. He shadow traveled outside of the rope. He felt tired and dizzy, but the small jump didn't take a lot of his strength. He still had a chance.

He ran in a direction he could only hope was the door. Will quickly ran after him and tackled him. The struggled against each other on the floor. Will having the upper hand with full strength and being on top of Nico. Nico punched at Will. Will blocked and grasped the arm pinning it onto Nico's chest. He did the same to the other arm.

"If you pin me here, I can't help you Will! You need to remember the good memories and fight for those! Fight the eidolon, let me save our camp!" Nico cried with a hint of desperation.

Will blinked a few times. Then it hit him. He eidolon didn't need to possess him because Will had lost total sense of his true loyalty. He let go of Nico allowing him to be pushed over. Nico shouted a thank you and ran out the door.

As soon as Will hit the floor he felt a searing pain race up and down his spine. It was the eidolon taking control. Will fought. The added pain caused him to curl into a ball and struggle. Will sat there resisting it. Finally, the eidolon gave up. It had punished Will enough. But losing the battle had given Will and unintended message.

 _I can keep control._

Nico ran out the door. He didn't know what to expect, but the last thing he ever thought he would see was Camp Half-Blood. He overcame the shock and ran for the one person he knew would know what to do. He didn't bother to knock he burst into the cabin. He arrived at their bunk and shook them awake.

"What! What!...Nico?" They said.

"Annabeth we need to get to Percy now! It's about your safety! And Will's! And mine!" Nico whispered. Surprisingly his arrival had not bothered the other children of Athena. Annabeth didn't asked questions. She followed Nico to the Poseidon cabin. When all were awake and stable, Nico told them everything. Annabeth kissed Percy on the cheek saying "So you do love me!" Percy gave Nico and apologetic look that Nico ignored.

"We need a strong charmspeaked, somebody who has practiced the skill," Annabeth clarified.

"But Will sent Piper away," Percy argued.

"True, but not totally effective," Annabeth thought aloud. "Drew is a charmspeaker. Let's go get her before Will can!"

They snuck out of the cabin and hurried over to the Aphrodite cabin they entered quietly. They hesitated before waking Drew up. She could react in a loud, moody way that would surely have a terrible outcome. Annabeth gently shook Drew awake. Drew woke up and opened her mouth to yell at them to go away. Annabeth quickly clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered "Please be quiet! We just need your help!"

Drew agreed, but complained the whole time. Even in her sleep she looked too beautiful to be real. They went back to the Poseidon cabin for privacy. They settled down and quickly explained to Drew that the fate of the camp rested on her shoulders.

"What if I choose not to? Why can't _Piper_ , the little princess, do it?" Drew said Will such venom that each of them exchanged worried glances.

"Drew, if you don't do this, Nico will be killed and the camp will be destroyed. Or Will is gonna die. Basically a death will happen," Percy explained.

"What do I get? Any glory? Money? A cute boyfriend?" Drew glared at Annabeth making it clear she was jealous.

"Lots of glory," Nico assured her.

"Fine I'll do it! But if even a bruise occurs on this beauty I'm charm speaking you three to fight to the death!" Drew agreed with a ton of attitude.

The next morning they began to execute the plan Annabeth designed in the hour before dawn. Drew walked over to flirt with Will - even though she made it clear he was definitely _not_ her type. She cornered him by the food. She used charmspeak to keep him there.

" _Will, you look lovely today,_ " Drew batted her eyelashes. " _Want to eat lunch with me, and maybe a couple people helping me with my failing grades? Oh please say yes!"_

People glanced over at them. Some people were surprised while others just thought Drew was looking for attention. Of course, Drew loved attention, but she was on a mission and couldn't enjoy the spotlight. She lewd Will to the Aphrodite table where an even more unusual sight awaited them.

Percy, Nico, and Annabeth sat amongst the children of Aphrodite waiting for them to sit down with them. Drew sat next to Annabeth since neither. Nico nor Annabeth permitted her to sit next to Percy and Drew didn't trust Nico. Will sat in between Nico and Percy. The charmspeak kept his uneasiness from kicking in.

" _So isn't it amazing to be back?"_ Drew started. Annabeth elbowed her indicating to get on with the "exorcism". "Uh, ahem, _if your an eidolon in William Solace raise your hand!"_

The Aphrodite table gasped as Will's head dropped and raised his hand. Their jaws dropped in awe at the fact Drew was doing this. Smiles grew on their face, knowing Drew was strong enough to save him.

" _Leave William Solace now!"_ Drew commanded.

"Neve—Never," the eidolon struggled.

" _Do it now,"_ Drew fought. " _And never return to our camp or any of its campers!"_

"Fine," the eidolon surrendered. The eidolon left Will. He collapsed and Percy and Nico caught him. Annabeth patted Drew on the back. The camp burst into joy and chatter at the new development. _Will had been possessed? No wonder why Nico was uncomfortable! Drew saved him?_

The Apollo cabin carried Will away to get the full story and nurse him back to stability. They quickly sent and Iris message to Piper and Kayla. The Aphrodite cabin surrounded Drew with pride.

"Hey," Percy said to Nico. Percy lead him off to the edge of camp near the woods.

"Hey I'm sorry about this whole situation, but I do like you! I want to make this work please?" Percy said.

Nico shook his head and laughed. "You love Annabeth. Don't torture yourself for me."

"No! Nico you and I did something I never did with Annabeth, at least give me a chance," Percy begged.

"Fine! But if this doesn't work these words better ring in your ears 'you love two people!'" Nico joked. They laced their fingers together and walked back to the camp that Will had left behind one year ago and had just returned to toady.


End file.
